Conventional integrated circuit packages include an integrated circuit that is connected to a package substrate via numerous metal connection bumps. The metal connection bumps typically provide a pathway for electronic signals and power carried between an integrated circuit (e.g., a semiconductor die) and a package substrate.
A conductive solder material is used to connect the integrated circuit having metal connection bumps to the package substrate. During circuit operation, and over time, a conductive package solder may be displaced by high electron current density (known as electromigration), causing a fatal disruption in the electric current flow between the integrated circuit and the package substrate.